Nuit Noire
by Anya Break
Summary: sans doute une suite de l'anime mais pour moi juste une idée qui me trottait en tête


Nuit Noire

POV Akira

Du loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été seul. Mes souvenirs sont flous et hantés par les ténèbres. Quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que les ténèbres et le sang qui m'entouraient. Mais parents sont morts de la guerre, j'étais très jeune, je n'ai donc aucun souvenir d'eux. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ressens de la tristesse mais en tout cas j'en ressens un manque. Je fus placé dans un orphelinat, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Keisuke... il est toujours resté avec moi... il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Je n'ai que quelques images de l'orphelinat, je me souviens que beaucoup d'enfants disparaissaient et qu'il y avait des personnes bizarres.

Quand je me concentre, je vois ces hommes s'approcher de moi mais je ne peux pas bouger... je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait avec mon corps mais ils le rendaient différent.

Je me souviens aussi de deux personnes mais un ne mets jamais réapparu. Le premier était un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que moi, ses cheveux étaient de feu et son regard était sombre comme la nuit. Je me souviens surtout de son regard qui me suivait quand je marchais dans les couloirs sombre de l'orphelinat.

Chaque jour je voyais cet homme attendre sur son banc, il regardait le ciel comme s'il attendait... mais jamais personne ne venait, ça doit être pour ça que je suis allée le voir. Il avait l'air si triste, on s'est alors fait une promesse... je serais la personne qu'il attendra... comme gage de cette promesse il m'a offert son poignard.

Les années ont passé et j'ai grandi. J'ai pu enfin quitté l'orphelinat et j'ai eu une famille. Mais j'ai fuis...je fuyais toujours. Seul Keisuke me suivait dans le gouffre de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfonce avec moi... mais il l'a fait.

J'ai eu deux identités. Celle d'Akira : un citoyen normal et celle de Lost : un joueur de «Blaster». Je suis devenu très rapidement le champion de «Blaster» mais cela m'étais égal... tout le monde me surnommait «Lost»... car je ne montrai pas mes émotions, je m'en moquais. Mon regard était perdu dans le vague... mais personne ne m'avait appris à aimer ou à détester... sauf Lui.

Accusé d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Je fus bannis et abandonné... les ténèbres sont revenus me hanter.

Keisuke a rejoint mes ténèbres mais il est parti avant moi.

Dans ces ténèbres j'ai rencontré des amis et des ennemis, je penserai toujours à eux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à ressentir... tous ici étaient comme moi... des êtres continuant de vivre dans les ténèbres et dans le sang.

Mais ces ténèbres ont pris fin et j'ai pu retourné vers la lumière...

Cet homme m'a tout pris mais tout donné aussi... Lui... je sais qu'il pense la même chose... car sinon je serais déjà mort...

Mais je dois retourner dans les ténèbres pou Lui, il m'attend... il a fait ça pour que je lui revienne...nous ne sommes pas si différent... maintenant nous sommes que tout les deux...seuls... je vois sa silhouette au loin, il est assis sur son trône... il a l'air de s'ennuyer... au moment où il m'aperçoit, il me sourit encore une fois... Il n'est pas Il-Re pour rien, je le sais... un jour se lien se développera... mais en tout cas, je sais que je resterai uniquement pour cette personne... n'est pas Shiki ?

Nuit noire

POV Shiki

Je n'ai jamais abandonné la route que je suivais. Je ne me justifiais jamais sur mes actes, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Ma mère est morte mais je n'en ressentais aucune peine, juste de la rancœur et du dégoût envers mon père qui s'était directement remarié. Ils eurent un enfant : Rin. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'apprécier, je n'en faisais pas l'effort.

La guerre est vite arrivée, je m'enrôlais sans le consentement de ma famille, mais que ferais-je de leur avis ?

Je montais les grades rapidement, je fis parti de l'élite. J'ai très vite eu une armée à mes ordres. Tout le monde me respectait.

Mais un jour... en l'espace d'une minute toute mon armée fut décimée. J'ai connu le syndrome de la peur... Cet homme responsable de ce massacre... s'est approché de moi... mais il ne m'a pas tué, il voulait juste montrer sa supériorité et ainsi me prouver que je n'étais rien. Seul ses cheveux de feu me restaient en mémoire.

Je me suis donc sans cesse améliorer pour devenir le meilleur.

A la fin de la guerre, j'ai décidé de créer un jeu de massacre et d'en devenir le roi pour affronter toutes les personnes fortes et digne de valeur. J'ai pris le nom d'Il Re. A mon service il y avait un homme en principal, Arbitro, l'arbitre du jeu, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout, moi je livrai la drogue et j'attendais la personne prêt à prendre mon trône, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé... Arbitro avait plusieurs hommes à son service, c'étaient tous de minables insectes, sauf peut-être les Punishers.

Chaque nuit je tuais et ainsi testais le niveau des personnes ayanr rejoint «Toshima» ou encore «Vischio». C'étaient tous de minables chiens galeux. Quelques jours plus tard, mon frère rejoint «Toshima» pour je ne sais quoi.

Une nuit, je tuais tout son petit groupe et quand je l'aperçu du haut de mon toit, je le défia du regard pour lui montrer son infériorité. Je ne savais pas à qui je prenais la vie, cela m'était égal. Je n'en avais rien à faire, une fois mort qui peut bien se soucier de nous ? Et qui en avais quelque chose à faire du nom et de l'existence de la personne que je tuais ? Je débarrassais juste le monde de ses déchets...

J'ai continué ma vie de la même façon en attendant une personne digne de moi.

Un soir lors de ma purge quotidienne, je rencontrai un nouveau combattant. Il ne me supplia pas, il ne me fuyait pas... ses yeux étaient arrogants et pour la première fois je baissais mon arme... et je lui donnais un conseil.

A chaque fois que je le rencontrai ou plutôt quand il me trouvait, je n'arrivais pas à le tuer... j'aimais cette arrogance... Je laissais échapper un sourire et m'en allait le laissant se noyer dans son sang. Mais par moment cette puissance à ne pas réussir à le tuer me rendait fou et je ne désirai qu'une chose : le tuer quitte à le blesser gravement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incline face à moi.

Arbitro était d'ailleurs intéressé par lui, il voulait en faire une de ses dégoûtante poupée... mais ça je ne l'aurais pas permis. Je devais être le seul en mesure de briser cette arrogance.

Lors d'un appel où un combattant prétendait mon trône, je pensais que c'était lui...mais ce fut mon frère. Ce combat allait être ennuyeux. Il arriva enfin pour prendre la défense de mon frère et me défia comme toujours. Je ne pus profiter de ce regard plus longtemps qu'ils partirent tout les deux.

Quand j'appris que lui seul pouvait briser ma force, mon désir de le tuer fut plus fort. Au moment où il avait baissé sa garde j'allais le tué et enfin me gorgé de son sang... mais son ami s'est interposé.

Alors Nano arriva... je me demanda quel était le lien qui unissait Nano et lui... cela m'énervais... Des personnes plus horrible que moi l'entouraient mais il me détestait encore plus qu'elles.

Le combat entre Nano et moi commença, pour gagner en force je bus son sang source du Line... j'en deviens plus fort et je pus le tuer. La toute puissance était en moi... personne pouvait l'empêcher de rester en moi... sauf Lui...

Quand je me retournais il était déjà parti vers la Lumière me laissant dans l'ombre...mais au plus profond de moi je savais qu'il reviendrait. J'attendis son retour... et il est enfin revenu à moi... pour moi seul... Maintenant nous sommes seuls. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser repartir. Il restera avec moi jusqu'à sa mort... Maintenant le combat va commencer... un combat sans fin... qui se développera en une autre forme de combat... j'ai décidé que toi,...Akira tu m'appartiendras...


End file.
